ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarence (1996 TV series)
Clarence is an American animated sitcom created by Matt Groening and animated by Al Jean and Mike Reiss for Cartoon Network. It is a spin-off of Uncle Grandpa. Premise The show focuses on the daily life of Clarence Wendle, a fun-loving and spirited boy, and his best friends: Jeff, who is the more intellectual type, and Sumo, who often uses drastic measures when solving problems. Clarence lives with his divorced mother Mary and her boyfriend Chad in the fictional town of Aberdale, Arizona located near Phoenix. Each episode focuses on the daily-life situations and problems that Clarence and his friends encounter, and their everyday adventures and life experiences as kids. Other characters include students and faculty at Aberdale Elementary, Clarence's school. Certain episodes focus on the life of supporting characters, like the citizens of Aberdale and Clarence's classmates. Characters Main *'Clarence Wendle' (voiced by Nathan Lane) - An overweight, extroverted, optimistic, dimwitted, and wide-eyed 10-year-old boy who wants to bring out the best in everything and everyone. In the pilot episode, he was the "new kid" in Aberdale and could not wait to make friends. He is the kind of person who listens to and follows his heart, reacting toward life with unfailing excitement and enthusiasm. A "nice guy" and proud of it, Clarence enjoys helping people and doing good deeds without rewards, often by using unorthodox methods to do so. He can sometimes let his imagination get the better of him, can get a bit too friendly, and has a bad habit of meddling into people's personal lives. Clarence has a wide range of interests and hobbies, and despite sometimes coming off as a goofball, he more often than not displays an underlying intelligence. *'Jeffrey "Jeff" Randell' (voiced by Macaulay Culkin) - Clarence's second best friend. Jeff is by far the most intelligent, levelheaded, and morally inclined of the trio and tries his best to prevent Clarence from going down a bad road. Jeff's most well-known trait is that he has a cube-shaped head which represents his "square" personality. He is an avid fan of game shows and enjoys playing along with them. *'Mary Wendle' (voiced by the late Mary Kay Bergman) – Clarence's mother who is always there to support her son no matter the difficulty. She lives with her boyfriend Chad and her son Clarence. It is revealed In "Hurricane Dilliss" she has a overbearing mother (now deceased) which makes her very annoyed by her taking over her life. *'Charles "Chad" Caswell III' (voiced by Eric Edelstein) – Mary's boyfriend (later husband and Clarence's stepfather) who works at various odd-jobs and acts as Clarence's father figure (Although Clarence mostly calls him Chad). Also has a fondness for guitar playing and rock music. Supporting *'Chelsea Keezheekoni' (voiced by Michelle Trachtenberg) – A plucky and outspoken girl who insists that she is superior to any boy, mainly Sumo. *'Breehn' (voiced by Joshua Rush) – One of the intelligent kids in class who is more Jeff's friend than Clarence's. Keeps himself well grounded at all times. *'Ms. Melanie Baker' (voiced by Jodi Benson) – The children's 4th grade teacher at Aberdale Elementary School who is shown to be helpful and caring, yet easily overwhelmed. *'Percy Dahmer' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) – A short, wimpy boy who speaks in a weak voice and is friends with Clarence. *'Nathan' (voiced by Skyler Page and Damien Haas) – One of Belson's friends. He's a big guy who is considered dim-witted. *'Dustin Conway' (voiced by Kyle Arem) – Another one of Clarence's classmates and Belson's friends. *'Mel Sumouski' (voiced by John DiMaggio) – Sumo's father who has a stern voice but is really quite wacky. *'EJ and Sue Randell' (voiced by Lea DeLaria and Tig Notaro) – Jeff's lesbian mothers; EJ has a very similar appearance to Jeff (possibly his birth mother) and has a masculine dress taste, while Sue is free spirited and always shows a patient personality with her son. *'Jim Reese' (voiced by the late Robin Williams) – The gruff yet dim-witted vice-principal of the school. He is a former police officer with a voracious appetite. *'Regis Gilben' – A silent and motionless boy who communicates with an eerie wind sound instead of a voice. Everyone can seemingly understand this; also, somehow he is ghost-like and can touch without moving. *'Mavis' (voiced by Lori Alan) – A squat, red-haired girl who speaks in unintelligible grunts and has a fear of fire hydrants. *'Brenda Shoop' (voiced by Angela Lansbury) – The inattentive, irresponsible guidance counsellor who cares less about the students and more about the rules, safety and herself. She has been working at the school for 29 years, as revealed in "The Substitute". *'Amy Gillis' (voiced by Michelle Trachtenberg) — A nice girl who is a good friend to Clarence. In the third season, Amy was transferred to the new school called West Aberdale. Villains *'Belson Alfred Noles' (voiced by Jason Marsden) – The resident bully, who is more likely to use insults, quips and use physical violence. Self-absorbed, apathetic, and superficial, Belson is rather unpopular among his peers, yet Clarence is the only one that actually likes him, though the same can't be said for him. Belson is also prone to envy, as he is aggravated by the fact that Clarence is the "popular kid" at Aberdale Elementary School and has occasionally tried to ruin his reputation. He is also named after Nelson Boles, who helped create the show. He likely takes after his father, who appears in "Company Man" because they both show a desire for complete control over others (the father over his employees, to Belson over the students). *'Joshua "Josh" Maverick' (voiced by Hank Azaria) – A grumpy teenager who doesn't like children, especially Sumo, and later Clarence. He is shown to be very accident prone and constantly gets severe injuries during every one of his appearances. In his last appearence in "Rough Riders Elemenetary", he became an antagonist due to turning Aberdale Elementary School into Rough Riders Chicken, and creates an cult. *'Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - Clarence's (previously) best friend, who is fearless, unpredictable, and often takes drastic and crude measures when trying to solve problems. Despite this often being a drawback, Sumo is loyal to Jeff and Clarence and available when they need support. He and Jeff tend to quarrel with each other due to their opposing personalities, but Clarence acts as the glue that holds the boys' friendships together. In the third season, Sumo was transferred to the new school called West Aberdale. As Season 6 gradually progresses, their friendship becomes increasingly strained and he ultimately turns against Clarence by stealing the juice boxes and swears revenge on Clarence for having the West Aberdale school demolited; therefore becoming the main antagonist of the final episode "Capture the Flag". Others *'Cynthia Noles' (voiced by Katie Crown) — Belson's mother who doesn't stand up to anyone and doesn't notice her son's mean behavior. She resembles him down to their noses. *'Mr. Mozer' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) — Sumo's teacher at West Aberdale Elementary who shares a lot with Ms. Baker. *'Rosie Randell' (voiced by June Squibb) — EJ's mother and Jeff's grandmother. *'Mr. and Mrs. Dahmer' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) — Percy's parents. *'Walt and Tiffany' (voiced by Dave Wittenberg and Abigail Revasch) — Breehn's parents, who works as the cartoonists. *'Damian Wendle' (voiced by Alan Young) - Mary's ex-wife and Clarence's biological father, who works as the video game designer and later songwriter. Production Episodes Home media Broadcast Category:American animated television series Category:Alternate Reality Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Spin-offs Category:Film Roman Category:Clarence Category:1990s American animated television series